Thrust Into the Limelight
by SxyMo0finMan
Summary: Summary: Bijou Delacroix is new in the WWE business. Right from the start, she was paired up with a young superstar and thrust into the limelight. Will she be able to handle all the pressure of having everyone's eyes on her? Or will she crack under all th
1. Welcome to the Business

**Summary: **Bijou Delacroix is new in the WWE business. Right from the start, she was paired up with a young superstar and thrust into the limelight. Will she be able to handle all the pressure of having everyone's eyes on her? Or will she crack under all the pressure? And who knows. Maybe she'll find love in all the chaos of being a WWE superstar.

**Author's Note:** This is one of my first stories ever on this site. Please go easy on me in your reviews. NO FLAMERS!

Slowly a young Diva walked down the deserted backstage halls towards the cafeteria. She nervously wrung her hands together as she neared the large room. It was her first day as a WWE Diva and she was scared to meet the other superstars.

_'What if they don't like me?'_ she thought to herself before stopping in front of the doorway. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts of having everyone's eyes on her out of her head.

"Don't think like that! You'll only make yourself nervous Bijou. On the count of three, take a deep breath and walk in," she muttered to herself. On the count of three she took a deep breath before stepping into the cafeteria. As the new Diva stepped into the room, only a few people turned to see who had entered their presence. She was relieved to find that not all of the other superstars were there. If they were, than she would've frozen on the spot for sure. Bijou inched her way towards the small freezer that contained water bottles, trying to avoid everyone in the room. Her attempts in avoiding everyone were in vain because halfway to the freezer she bumped into two other superstars.

"Whoa there! What's the hurry?" one of the superstars asked, a southern drawl in his voice, after just barely saving himself from spilling his open drink all over himself and the other wrestler.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sir," Bijou said panicking as she turned to see who she had bumped into. Her blue eyes widened when she noticed that there in front of her was Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels, two of her idols. Jeff chuckled at the Diva's face and shook his head, causing his rainbow braids to twirl around.

"It's all right. The Heartbreak Kid won't bite," the youngest Hardy said before extending a hand, "Jeff Hardy."

"Name's Jewel. Well really it's Bijou Delacroix," she said nervously grasping his hand and shaking it. Bijou turned to look at Shawn, her strawberry blonde hair falling freely from behind her ears. She held out a hand to Shawn, who grabbed a hold of it and shook. He was surprised at how soft her hand was.  
"Shawn Michaels. And don't call me sir. It makes me feel old," he said with a smile. Bijou

laughed slightly before letting go of his hand. She proceeded to try and get to the freezer, but stopped when someone grabbed her shoulders lightly and spun her around. She looked back to see who had grabbed her and found herself looking into the smiling face of the youngest Hardy. Bijou struggled to get out of the young man's grasp, she didn't want to be introduced this way.

"Hey everyone! Meet the new Diva," Jeff shouted to the few who were in the room.  
"Jeffrey," Bijou whined when everyone turned to look at her. She slowly rose a hand in the air and waved at the others before trying to turn around, but Jeff wouldn't let her go. She stopped struggling when she saw two other Divas walking over to her. The shorter brunette she recognized as Mickie James and the taller one was Candice.

"Hello, what's your name," Candice said coming to a stand still.  
"Bijou," the newest diva said nervously.  
"Bijou? That's french right?" Mickie James asked with a small smile. Bijou nodded her head before looking back at Jeff and Shawn nervously.  
"Yeah."

"Oh you must say something in French," Candice said with a smile.

"Maybe later, but I'm supposed to be meeting Stephanie McMahon in a few. See ya!" Bijou said before escaping Jeff's grasp and getting a bottled water. After that she quickly left the room and hurried towards Stephanie's office.  
"Welcome to the business!" She heard Jeff calling after her.

Sorry its short. Please tell me if you like it.


	2. Losing to a Beginner

Author's Note: Thanks iloveflamingoes and MissPhilippinesSuperStar for reviewing! P.S. promos in bold!  
Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of it's superstars. (I forgot to say that in the first chapter)

---

Bijou slowly walked down the corridors towards the creative team's office. As the minutes passed more and more superstars began to show up and fill the once empty corridors. She recognized a few of them from watching Raw, but some not so much. She said hello to those who noticed a new Diva in their midst and that had asked about her. Usually, the petite blonde would dismiss herself halfway through the conversation saying that she had to meet Stephanie McMahon. After saying good bye she would continue on her way, readying herself for what ever Stephanie wanted to tell her. A sigh escaped her pursed lips when she finally found the creative team's office. Bijou stopped at the door and stared at its oak frame. In all honesty, she was afraid to meet the woman who made most of the decisions in the business, besides Vince and Shane. The young Diva raised a closed fist and knocked on the door, waiting for her cue to go in.

"Come in," a woman's voice spoke, reverberating through the door. Bijou nodded before opening the door and slowly entering the room. Her blue eyes scanned the small room before landing on a brunette woman sitting behind a desk. Nervously she stepped further into the room, towards the desk.  
"Please sit," Stephanie instructed, motioning to the chair across from her. Bijou nodded and slowly sat down in the chair. She nervously twirled a finger in her strawberry blonde locks, staring at the older woman.  
"Have you had any prior training before joining the WWE?" Stephanie asked breaking the silence.  
"Yes. I went to OVW for four years and got training there," Bijou answered, gaining an approving nod from the older woman across from her.  
"Good. That means we can get you into the ring as soon as possible," The youngest McMahon said with a smile before continuing on. "Now let's talk about your first storyline. We're thinking about placing you in a romantic storyline to jumpstart your career."  
"Okay. Who am I in the romantic storyline with?" Bijou said leaning forward and placing her hands on the desk, now she was intrigued. She hoped that she would be placed in a storyline with someone she liked.  
"We're putting you in a storyline with Jeff Hardy. Since he just returned to the WWE and you just started, we think that this storyline well help further both of your careers," Stephanie said shuffling through some papers, trying to find the right script for this particular storyline. Bijou was in a shock. She was going to be placed in a romantic storyline with Jeff Hardy, the Jeff Hardy! Ever since she started watching WWE, she had a major crush on the rainbow warrior. To her, this storyline was a dream come true. The blonde sat back in her chair and waited for Stephanie to hand her a script. Bijou couldn't wait to read it over to see what was in store for her tonight. A smile spread across her lips when the older women pulled out a script and held it out.  
"Here's your script for tonight Jewel. Could you get Jeff for me? I need to give him his script. Oh and welcome to the business," Stephanie said with a smile before handing Bijou her script. Bijou nodded her head before taking the small packet of paper and standing up. Looking around she spotted a clock and noticed it was almost her time to shine. She waved good bye before quickly exiting the small room and walking towards the women's locker room, hoping she'd run into Jeff on the way. As she walked down the corridors she smiled when she spotted a certain rainbow haired wrestler.  
"Hey Jeff! Stephanie wants to see you," Bijou said walking up to the youngest Hardy with a smile plastered on her lips.  
"Huh? What for?" Jeff asked, turning his attention to the petite blonde.  
"She needs to talk to you about your new storyline," Bijou stated looking over Jeff.  
"Oh okay. Well see you around," Jeff said smiling before hurrying off towards the creative team's office. Bijou watched him leave before hurrying off in the opposite direction, towards the locker room.

Bijou slowly walked into the women's locker room, looking around. She sighed when she saw none of the other divas around. The young blonde walked over to the lockers and found her's before pulling out her outfit for the night. She looked over her blue top and matching blue pants, making sure there were no tears or anything. Bijou changed into her outfit quickly before walking over and examining herself in the full length mirror. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The blue top was almost corset-like and hugged her curves nicely. Her pants hugged her legs tightly and flared out a little bit at the ends.

"Hey new girl!" a voice called from behind the young blonde, startling her. She whipped around to find herself face to face with Melina, her opponent for the night.

"Um hey, Melina," Bijou said quietly. She never liked the only female in MNM.

"You're needed in make-up. It's almost show time," the brunette said with a small smile.  
"Oh okay. Thanks," Bijou stuttered nervously. She thought that Melina was going to yell at her, but she was wrong. The blonde quickly walked towards the 'make-up room'. She smiled at the woman who stood behind a swivel chair. She motioned for her to sit in the chair, which she did and was quickly spun around to face a large mirror. She looked at her reflection and watched as the woman combed and straightened her hair before curling out the ends a bit. Once Bijou's hair was done, the woman spun her chair around so she was facing her. The woman put a little powder on the blonde's already pale cheeks and added a little bit of lipstick.

"I think we're done miss. You can step out and head towards the curtains. I hear you have to be ready for a promo in a few," the woman said smiling at the new Diva. Bijou nodded her head, returning the smile, before heading out towards the curtains. Once she got there she noticed the other two superstars who were in the promo; Jeff Hardy, Melina and Johnny Nitro. Bijou smiled at Jeff as he walked over to her, returning her smile.  
"Hey you ready?" Jeff asked as he came to a stand still next to the petite blonde. Bijou nodded her head, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing over her shoulders.  
"Look over your script?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Shit! I knew I forgot something," Bijou exclaimed as she checked her pants for pockets, which she found none. She mentally cursed at how stupid she was for forgetting to look over her lines.

"Here calm down. Your lines are there too," Jeff said pulling his script out of his right pocket and handing it over.

"Thanks," Bijou muttered blushing, she was a little embarrassed. Slowly, she unfolded the packet of paper before skimming over her lines. She smiled when she was pretty sure she had them memorized and handed the script over to the rainbow haired warrior, who had been watching her 'study'.

"Jewel, I need you over here in five," one of the camera men shouted over to them. Bijou nodded her head and nervously wrung her hands together.  
"Hey, don't be nervous. If you mess up no one will no. Well except for the thousands in attendance and the millions watching at home," Jeff stated with a smile.  
"Oh like that makes me feel any better," Bijou replied rolling her blue eyes. She walked over to the place where she and the other three were going to be filmed. Jeff stayed put, her was supposed to show up later than the blonde. Bijou looked over the camera man as he began counting down from five to one with his fingers. When he hit two she began to stretch like she was supposed too.

Bijou began stretching out her legs, not paying attention to anything but her exercises. She didn't even notice Jeff Hardy as he walked by her. He seemed to notice the new Diva before stopping and walking backwards to look at her.  
"Hey, you're the new girl right?" the rainbow haired warrior asked, looking over the petite blonde. Bijou looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her face. She nodded slightly before replying, "Yeah, but I don't like being classified as 'the new girl'. Call me Jewel."

"Sorry. I was just curious," Jeff muttered looking into her blue eyes.  
"It's okay. Hey I gotta go, my match is up next. Nice talking to you," Bijou said with a smile before quickly walking down the hallway. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice Melina and Johnny standing around talking. She bumped into the screaming Diva, spilling the brunette's opened water down the front of her outfit. Melina whipped around to glare at the new Diva.  
"I'm so sorry, Melina," Bijou stuttered nervously. She went to try help the other Diva, but had her hands slapped out of the way.  
"You just made a big mistake new girl. There is no chance you're going to win tonight. I don't loose to beginners," Melina stated before storming away towards the curtains with Johnny following after her, leaving Bijou to stare at their retreating backs.

"And cut!" one of the camera men shouted as Raw went on commercial break. Bijou let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She turned to find Jeff standing behind her.  
"Are you a stalker or something?" the blonde asked laughing.  
"Nope. Just wanted to wish you luck in your first match," Jeff said with a smile pasted on his lips. Bijou nodded her head in thanks before heading towards the curtains, awaiting for her chance to shine. She sighed when she heard Melina's music sound, signaling it was almost her turn to exit.

---

"Did you hear that J.R.? There's going to be a new Diva wrestling tonight," Jerry 'The King' Lawler said into his headset excitingly.

"Yeah, but the poor Diva is going to be facing Melina tonight," J.R. said, and as if on cue, Melina's music sounded.

"From Los Angeles, California. Accompanied with Johnny Nitro. Melina!" Lillian shouted into her microphone as Melina and Johnny's group of paparazzi ran out of the curtains, two of them rolling out a red carpet while the others were standing around with cameras waiting for the two-thirds MNM to exit. To every one's surprise Johnny was the first to exit with his Intercontinental Championship belt hanging loosely from the crotch of his pants. He blocked the cameras as Melina walked down the carpet, a noticeable wet spot on the front of her shirt. She walked down to the ring and placed a leg up onto the apron before placing the other one up, putting her in the splits. Johnny did his usual thing before sliding in the ring under his girlfriend's legs after she had stood up. They both turned around to glare at the entrance waiting for Bijou to show up.

"From Carthage, North Carolina. Our new WWE Diva. Jewel!" Lillian shouted into her mic, the crowd reacting excitedly to the fact that there was going to be a new Diva wrestling tonight. A smirk spread across the brunette's face as the new Diva's music sounded. She watched as Bijou walked out from behind the curtains, her smirk turning into a scowl. Bijou bent over a bit at the entrance, showing a little bit of her cleavage, and blew a few kisses to the crowd. She walked down the red carpet and looked up at Melina, her smile fading slightly. She slowly walked up the steps before climbing in through the second rope. Almost instantly Melina and Johnny started to circle her like they hungry carnivores and she was their prey. The blonde watched the two with a scared look on her face. She sighed when Johnny was forced out of the ring by the referee. Immediately she found herself being knocked over by the older woman.

---

Through-out the whole match Melina dominated. She knocked Bijou onto her knees again before wrenching the young girl backwards by the arms, driving her back into her knee. Bijou cried out as her back made contact with Melina's knee, but refused to give up. The next thing she knew, Melina had released the hold, but had grabbed her by the hair and brought her to her feet. She desperately tried to pry the brunette's hand away from her blonde locks, but couldn't. The blonde drove her elbow into Melina's stomach, causing the older woman to let go of her hair. Bijou ran her fingers through her hair and turned to look at the older woman, who was hunched over clutching her stomach. The younger girl took advantage of the situation and took down Melina with a bulldog before hooking her leg for the pin. The referee slid over to the two women and checked if Melina's shoulders were on the mat. Once he concluded they were, he pounded the mat with his hand shouting, "One!" He waited another second before tapping the mat again, "Two!" The referee waited before hitting the mat for the last time shouting three, sending the crowd into cheers. He quickly stood up and signaled for the bell to be wrung. "And the winner is, Jewel!" Lillian shouted into her mic. Bijou slowly stood up, a surprised look on her face. She couldn't believe she won on her first night as a WWE Diva. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks before running over and jumping onto the turnbuckles, taunting the crowd. As she was doing this she didn't notice Melina had gotten up and was being comforted by Johnny. Melina set her eyes on the young blonde and slowly got to her feet. She walked over to Bijou before grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her off the turnbuckles, causing the crowd to boo at her actions. She grabbed the blonde's golden locks again before running towards the of the center of the ring, dragging the new Diva along with her. She stopped and flung the blonde around by her hair. Bijou was flung forward and onto her stomach. She rolled over onto her side, looking up to find herself facing Johnny Nitro. Slowly the blonde began to crawl backwards to get away from the older man, but stopped when she felt something against her back. Looking up she saw Melina looming over her.

"I don't lose to beginners!" She screeched pulling Bijou up by her hair, again. The brunette threw her into Johnny who caught the young blonde, not knowing what to do.

"Hold her still," Melina instructed her boy toy, who nodded his head before tightening his grip on the blonde. Bijou struggled as much as she could, but couldn't break his hold on her. She watched wide eyed as Melina ran back towards the ropes, bouncing off of them before hitting her in the stomach with a drop kick. The force of the kick sent the blonde further into Johnny Nitro who dropped her on accident. Melina sprawled out across Bijou holding her still. She instructed Johnny to hit the new Diva with his Capoeira Legdrop. Johnny stared blanklys at Melina like she had gone crazy.

"Do it!" Melina screamed still holding Bijou still.

"Stop! No don't do it Johnny!" Jerry screamed into his headset as he watched the sight unfold.  
"Some one stop this! This is a damn mugging," J. R. shouted alongside his fellow commentator.

Johnny was about ready to hit the new Diva with his finisher, but stopped when he heard Melina scream. He turned around, just in time to see a 225 pound Jeff jumping onto the turnbuckles. As the rainbow haired wrestler began to crouch down, ready to jump, Johnny slid out of the ring and began jogging up the ramp. He was quickly followed by Melina, who had grabbed her boy toy's belt on the way up the ramp.

Jeff jumped off the turnbuckle, landing in a standing position. He quickly walked over to Bijou and knelt down beside her, making sure she was okay. He watched as the blonde slowly began to sit up, holding her head to make it look like she was actually hurt.  
"You okay new girl?" Jeff whispered leaning over the young blonde, his black and purple streaked hair falling over his shoulders and into her face. She tried to hold in her laughter as a strand of his hair tickled her nose.  
"I'm fine, just help me up," Bijou said, managing to keep a straight face. Jeff nodded and stood up, quickly helping the young blonde up. The crowd cheered as Jeff put his arm around Bijou's waist, helping her stand. They slowly walked over to the ropes, before the rainbow haired wrestler let the new Diva go to sit on the second rope and hold the top one up, letting Bijou go out first. The blonde smiled at him before exiting the ring and limping up the ramp, Jeff right behind her. The two superstars disappeared behind the curtains, leaving behind the shouting fans.

---

**Sorry it was a little long. I couldn't figure out where to stop. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Noticing a Star

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked it. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Lemme check... nope. Still don't own WWE.**

----

As the two superstars walked into the backstage area, Bijou quit limping. She stretched out her arms a bit before tilting her head to the side and cracking her neck, a sigh escaping her lips. Looking over she noticed the youngest Hardy was watching her.

"What?" Bijou asked with a small smile, shoving Jeff slightly.

"It's nothing. Just thinkin' about my match tonight," Jeff said catching his balance before shoving the blonde back. Bijou stumbled sideways towards the wall before loosing her balance all together and falling into the hard stone. She slid down the wall into a sitting position. Turning her gaze to the rainbow-haired wrestler, who was laughing his ass off, she frowned. Jeff reached out his right hand- his left was holding his stomach- for Bijou to grab.

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength," Jeff said inbetween laughter as he hoisted the blonde to her feet. _'Should I punch him or kick him in the balls?' _the blonde thought. Bijou's frown turned into a smile as she thought about what she was going to do next. She pulled back a closed fist before punching the rainbow-haired wrestler in the arm as hard as possible.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jeff asked, holding his assulted limb.

"For laughing at me," Bijou stated before walking down the hall towards the women's locker room. "Lucky I didn't kick you in the balls," she muttered before chuckling to herself.

"Anger issues much," Jeff said in a sing-song voice before quickly following after the new Diva. He caught up to her and lightly grabbed her shoulder to keep her from walking further. He smiled when she turned back to him, causing her to smile also.

"You have a ride back to the hotel?" the youngest Hardy asked.

"Nope. But I can get a cab," Bijou said fully turning around to look at him.

"Good. Meet me after my match in the caterin' area and I'll take you back to the hotel," Jeff said smiling.

"Okay. Is it just you and me?" the blonde asked. Jeff shook his head, his smile fading a bit.

"Nah, Shawn didn't feel like driving tonight so I have to drive him here and back," the rainbow-haired wrestler said.  
"Oh okay. Hey well I'm gonna go take a shower, so I'll see you later," Bijou said waving good bye and disappearing into the locker room.

Bijou quickly walked over to her locker and grabbed her clean clothes. Along with her clothes she pulled out a towel and crept over to the small shower stalls, placing her clean clothes on a bench. She hung her towel up on a rack on the wall before turning on the shower. She placed her hand under the jet of water to check the temperature. When she concluded it was warm enough she stripped and stepped into the stall, closing the curtain behind her.

----

Nearly fifteen minutes later Bijou stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. She quickly dried off before slipping into her underwear and bra. The door to the women's locker room opening and closing startled her. The blonde stood up straight, covering herself up with her clothes. She looked out into the small hallway and saw a very spunky Mickie James walking into the sink area. Slowly, Bijou lowered her gaurd when she sensed Mickie wasn't coming her way and began to start changing again. She pulled on her tight jeans before putting on a black tanktop. Grabbing her discarded towel, the blonde walked into the locker area and got her bag. She hastily put her dirty clothes into the black duffel bag and made her way to the door. She sighed when she walked out into the hallway with out getting caught. Bijou walked towards the catering area. She wanted to munch on a salad while watching Jeff's match. Slowly, she rounded a corner and bumped into the legendary Heartbreak Kid.  
"Woah there. That's the second time you've ran into me," Shawn said with a smile, looking down at the flustered Diva.

"I'm so sorry, again," Bijou said stepping away from Shawn a bit.

"It's okay. I've actually been looking for you."

"You have?" the young blonde asked a little surprised. Not many legends in the Raw business had acknowledged her, yet.

"Yep. I wanted to congradulate you on your match tonight. You sold everything very well. Usually new comers to the business don't do so well."

"Oh well thanks! I really appreciate it. It means a lot coming from you, the legendary Heartbreak Kid," Bijou said positively estatic. She smilled up at the older man and gave him a peck on the cheek. Being complimented by one of her idols really meant something to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Randy Orton's music wafted through the backstage area, meeting her ears. '_Uh-oh that signals Jeff's match!'_ the blonde thought.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Jeff wants me to watch his match," Bijou said hurrying off towards the catering area.

The blonde hurried to the cafe and made it inside the large room when Jeff's music started. She spotted a few small t.v.s hanging from the walls, all tuned into Monday Night Raw. She smiled when she realized she hadn't missed Jeff's signature entrance. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked over to the table that was covered with various types of food, never taking her eyes off the t.v. screen as the rainbow-haired wrestler made his way to the ring. She finally turned her attention to the table of food when she bumped into it. Looking over the table she spotted a small bowl of salad and grabbed it, adding salad dressing before she left to sit at a small table. Upon sitting down she turned her attention to the t.v. again, watching Jeff as he taunted the crowd. The bell rang and the match began. The two superstars were in an all out brawl, ending in Jeff knocking Randy on his ass. Jeff pulled his opponent up to his feet before attempting to hit him with the Twist of Fate. She groaned when the self-proclaimed Legend Killer pushed the rainbow-haired wrestler away. Gazing down at her food she poked it with her fork before actually picking some of the leafy-greens up and putting it in her mouth. She stared up at the t.v. and frowned when she noticed in the amount of time it took for her to get a forkful of salad that Randy Orton had knocked Jeff over and was measuring the rainbow-haired wrestler up for a RKO.

"No! Don't walk into the RKO, Jeff, don't walk into it," Bijou found herself chanting under her breath through a mouthful of letus. Another groan escaped her lips when the youngest Hardy was taken down by an RKO. She angrilly stabbed at her salad as Randy hooked Jeff's leg for the pin. Placing the forkful of letus, tamatoes, and carrots into her mouth she intently watched as the referee tapped the mat, hoping the rainbow-haired wrestler could kick out. She smiled when Jeff got one of his shoulders off the mat, resulting in a two count. The blonde put down her fork before wiping her mouth and watching the rest of the match, not feeling up to eating any more. Bijou watched the screen, never turning her gaze from it even when she sensed another presence in the room. Blindly, she reached for her fork and stabbed her salad again out of pure boredom. She placed the forkful of her salad in her mouth again, this time nervously biting down on the plastic fork as well. _'Come on Jeff! I know you can beat Orton!' _she thought watching as Jeff ran onto the turnbuckles and jumped off, twisting in midair and hitting Randy Orton with a successful Whisper in the Wind. Bijou almost squeeled with delight as the rainbow-haired wrestler set himself back up on the top-rope for a Swanton Bomb. _'Yay Jeff!' _she mentally cheered as the youngest Hardy pulled off his finisher and covered the Legend Killer. Bijou tapped the table in time with the ref and actually did squeel when Jeff had won the match and was announced as the new number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship. She quickly looked around the room and found a few of the other Raw superstars staring at her oddly. She giggled slightly before picking at her salad again, waiting for Jeff to meet her.

----

Bijou got up from the small table with her empty salad bowl and walked to the garbage cans to throw it away. As she was tossing away her garbage, Jeff silently crept up behind her.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked, gently poking the blonde in both her sides. She jerked foreward a little bit, trying to get away from who ever was poking her. She turned around and glared at the youngest Hardy.

"Don't poke me," she stated, poking her new friend in the chest. She looked up at him when he poked her back. The blonde was trying her hardest to be mad at him, but she couldn't. A smile spread across her soft lips as she looked over her companion. She could obviously tell that he had just gotten out of the shower since his multi-colored hair was damp. He was dressed in a Hardy Boys cut-off tee and baggy camo shorts. A red and black bandana hung loosely from his back pocket.

"So are we leaving yet?" Bijou asked looking back up into Jeff's green eyes.

"Nope not yet. Shawn's match is the last match," Jeff said looking up at the small t.v. to see what match was up. He frowned when he heard Edge's music play, his frown slowly turning into a grimace as the self-claimed Rated R Superstar came out from the curtains with Lita beside him.

"He's kinda hot, but I hate his guts," Bijou muttered under her breath as she looked up at the screen. Her comment had caught the rainbow haired wrestler off-gaurd. For a moment he thought that the strawberry blonde was going for Adam, a man he hated with a passion. He was glad that she said she had hated him though. At least some one shared his feelings towards Copeland, well besides Shawn and Matt.

"What. A. Man. Whore," Bijou said a bit louder, breaking up the sentence, as she watched Edge slide in underneath the bottom rope and hump the mat for a few seconds before jumping to the feet. Jeff snorted and shook his head, his hair flailing out a bit resulting in him hitting himself in the face with his own colorful braids.

"Retard," the blonde muttered through laughter as she walked away, making sure to put some distance between her and Jeff in case he decided to playfully shove her into a garbage can. She grimaced at the thought of being covered in old rotten garbage, but was brought out of her thoughts when her new companion poked her upper back.

"I said don't poke me," Bijou said slapping the older man's chest lightly.

"But it's fun," Jeff complained as he poked her three times in the shoulder.  
"You're annoying," Bijou stated before turning her back on the youngest Hardy and walking over to the small freezer to get some chilled water. She opened up the small freezer door and pulled out a bottled water, opening it up and taking a swig. Bijou smiled slightly before walking out of catering and down the hall towards the exit.  
"And where the hell are you going?" Jeff asked following after her.

"For a walk," Bijou muttered before exiting the arena, making sure to keep her head down so the crowd outside couldn't see her face. It's not like any one would recognize her, but she wanted to be safe. She smiled when she heard Jeff's footsteps behind her. Slowly, the blonde pushed her way around the few people who were walking the streets this late at night. Bijou stopped walking when she heard some one scream out Jeff's name. The new Diva turned to look and smiled when fifteen or so people began to crowd around the youngest Hardy and ask for autograph's. She shook her head before continuing to walk on, dodging the people who came running towards her friend.  
"Now wait a moment people. There's a new Diva over there two. Why don't y'all get her autograph too," Jeff said directing the fan's attention onto her. Bijou froze on the spot when she heard what Jeff had said. She looked behind her when she felt someone tap her shoulder. A nervous smile spread across her soft lips when she came face-to-face with a young boy who looked to be about eight. He had strayed away from the crowd waiting for Jeff's autograph to get hers.

"Excuse me. Could I get your autograph?" he asked sweetly looking up at Bijou, holding out a pad of paper and a pen.  
"Sure sweetie. What's your name?" Bijou asked taking the pad of paper and pen, waiting for an answer.  
"Anthony," the boy replied shyly. Bijou nodded her head and began to write '_To Anthony, love Jewel Xo Xo_' in her best hand writing. When she added the final letter she knelt down and handed it to Anthony. She leaned in and kissed the young boy's cheek, before ruffling his hair and standing up.  
"Thanks Jewel," the boy said smiling before running off to his parents. Bijou smiled and watched the young boy, before being tapped again by another fan.


	4. After Party

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Lemme check... nope. Still don't own WWE.**

-----

Bijou watched as the fans began to walk away after getting their autographs. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist which was now cramping from signing a little over twenty autographs. The new Diva began looking around, trying to find the youngest Hardy who had disappeared a while ago in the semi-large crowd. She jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up into the air and swinging her side to side.

"Put me the fuck down Hardy," she screamed, her world jolting around in odd motions because of the way he was jerking her about. Bijou began kicking her feet slightly, trying to reach the ground. Jeff quickly put her down when the back of her heal came close to clipping him in the crotch.  
"C'mon. Shawn's probably waiting," Jeff said with a smile as he began walking back into the building. Bijou nodded her head and followed closely behind him. She looked around the halls, not paying attention where she was going. She ended up bumping into Jeff, hitting her nose against his back, when he stopped in front of the men's locker room door.

"Jeeze. Watch where you're goin'," Jeff said when he was almost knocked into the door.  
"Well if you'd just warn me you were stopping, I wouldn't have even bumped into you," Bijou said rubbing her nose.  
"Oh, so now its my fault?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow, turning to look at the blonde. Bijou nodded her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. The youngest Hardy shook his head before reaching for the door knob and pushing the door open. On the other side a loud thud was heard, followed by a string of incomplete cuss words. The owner of the voice obviously didn't want to cuss, and there was only one person in the WWE who was like that; Shawn. Jeff opened the door fully when he was sure no one was in front of it. He looked around the room to find Shawn sitting on a bench, his head was tilted back and he was holding his nose.  
"You gave him a nose bleed," Paul LeVesque said walking over to Shawn, holding out a wad of toilet paper to his friend.  
"Thanks," Shawn said as he pressed the toilet paper to his nose. "Where's Bijou?"

"Is any one naked in there?" Bijou called through the locker room door as if on cue. Jeff chuckled before doing a quick locker room check, making sure every one had their pants on.  
"Every one's dressed," Jeff called back to her, smiling when the locker room door opened a smidge. Bijou poked her head in through the opening and looked around before stepping inside the room. She glanced at Shawn and frowned, walking over to the older man.  
"Jeeze. What's with you and hurting people's noses?" the blonde asked, turning towards the youngest Hardy. Jeff shrugged his shoulders before turning to walk to his locker. He pulled out his gym bag and walked over to the other three.  
"Come on Shawn. Grab your gym bag and let's go," the rainbow-haired wrestler said. Shawn nodded his head and grabbed his gym bag, still holding the toilet paper to his nose.

"Shit! I left my gym bag in the catering area," Bijou said as she hopped up from where she was sitting. She sprinted out of the men's locker room and ran into the catering area, nearly tripping over her own feet. She quickly scanned the room before spotting her black gym bag. The blonde ran over and picked it up before sprinting back to the men's locker room where Shawn and Jeff were waiting, making it back in record time. She skidded to a halt before collapsing against the stone wall trying to catch her breath.  
"Y'know you didn't have to run," Jeff said with a smirk as he looked over at the new Diva. Bijou replied with giving the youngest Hardy the finger.  
"A little fiesty aren't we?" Shawn asked eyeing the blonde.  
"Shut up old timer," Bijou said jokingly as she looked over at Shawn. Shawn rolled his eyes before walking down the hallway towards the exit, all in all, a little hurt about the 'old timer' comment.

"Shawn doesn't like being confronted about his age," Paul whispered in Bijou's ear as the trio of superstars walked down the hallway, following after the Heartbreak Kid. The blonde looked back at Paul, a little confused.  
"He's only forty-one. That's really not that old, I mean my dad's fifty-two," Bijou said watching as the oldest of the four walked out into the parking lot.  
"Really? How old are you?" Jeff asked looking over at Bijou. He was expecting her to say she was around twenty-five, but he got a completely different answer.  
"I'm nineteen," the blonde answered, not really paying attention to anything. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Jeff grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. In the process he almost tripped up Paul, who was walking behind Bijou.  
"You're only nineteen?!" Jeff exclaimed looking over the blonde, his eyes slightly resting on her full breasts.  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?" the blonde asked snapping the rainbow-haired wrestler out of his trance.  
"No, no. Not at all. I just thought you were a lot older," Jeff said awkwardly.  
"Um, not that it bothers me, but could you two move so I can get to my car?" Paul asked, motioning with his hands that he wanted to step around the two. Bijou blushed slightly before stepping closer to Jeff, nearly pushing the youngest Hardy up against the wall. She watched as Paul walked passed her and out into the parking lot, never noticing the fact that Jeff was loosing his senses. The blonde moved away from the rainbow-haired wrestler and slightly skipped down the hallway. She stopped at the door when she noticed her friend hadn't been following her.  
"You comin' or not?" she asked, looking back at Jeff. The youngest Hardy nodded his head before walking over to her and opening the door. He motioned for the blonde to leave first. She smiled up at him before stepping outside and spotting Shawn standing next to a small white toyota. The blonde ran over to the older man and gave him a quick hug.

"Sorry for the old timer comment. I was just joking," Bijou said leaning back against the car. Shawn smiled slightly at Bijou before nodding his head in an understanding way.  
"So are we still friends?" the blonde asked looking hopefully up at the Heartbreak Kid. Shawn chuckled before nodding his head. Bijou jumped when a loud beeping noise echoed through out the garage. She looked around trying to figure out what it was.  
"What the hell was that?" she asked looking over at Jeff.  
"Um, the car doors just unlocked," Jeff said smiling as he walked over to the two, the keys dangling from his fingers. Bijou looked away feeling really stupid. She watched as Shawn opened up the trunk and loaded his bag into the car. She let out a low whistle, succesfully getting Shawn's attention, before throwing her gym bag at the older man. Bijou sighed when he caught it and put it in the back. The blonde watched as Jeff put his bag in the back and closed the trunk. She noticed Shawn was walking around the other side of the car to get to the passenger side.  
"Shot gun!" Bijou called right when Shawn had reached the car door.  
"What?" Shawn asked looking up at her watching as she ran over to the side of the car he was on. Before he could say any more, he was being lightly pushed out of the way. Bijou opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat, sticking her tongue out at the older man. Shawn rolled his eyes and shut the door for her before climbing into the backseat.

"Why is Shawn sittin' in the backseat?" Jeff asked as he opened the driver side door. Bijou shrugged and watched as the rainbow-haired wrestler began to lower himself into the seat. Before he could sit down completely, the blonde grabbed onto the bandana that had been dangling from Jeff's back pocket and pulled it out.  
"What the hell?" he asked once he had sat down, looking over at the blonde.  
"I want it," Bijou said with a smile. Jeff hesitantly nodded his head before putting the keys into the ignition and switching on the car. At the last minute he closed his car door before backing out of his parking space and out of the parking garage.  
"Shot gun has dibs on the radio," Bijou said tuning the radio to a local rock station.

-----

The trio was halfway back to the hotel when a very familiar song came on the radio. Bijou squealed when she heard the first riff of the song, immidiately recognizing it. She quickly flipped down the visor to look into the mirror as she tied the black and red bandana around her head, a part of the bandana was hanging down to her shoulder. The blonde began swaying side to side as the lyrics flooded through out the small, compact car.  
"_She's got a smile that it seems to me/ Reminds me of childhood memories/ Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky/ Now and then when I see her face/ She takes me away to that special/ And if I stare to long/ I'd probably break down and cry/ Sweet child o' mine/ Sweet love of mine,_" Bijou sang in her best voice, trying to do her best Axl Rose impression.

Jeff watched Bijou out of the corner of his eye, he was still trying to pay attention to the road. He smiled slightly at the way she was swaying side to side in her seat, occasionally snapping her fingers. She was obviously trying to look like Axl Rose, the lead singer of Gun N' Roses. The rainbow-haired wrestler decided to sing along when the lyrics flooded through out the car again.  
"_She's got eyes of the bluest skies/ As if they thought of rain/ I hate to look into those eyes/ And see an ounce of pain/ Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place/ Where as a child I'd hide/ And pray for the thunder/ And the rain/ To quietly pass me by/ Sweet child o' mine/ Sweet love of mine,_" The two superstars sang in unison, their voices blending together nicely. Jeff bobbed his head and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat. He momentarilly glanced at Bijou and smiled at her before returning his gaze to the road ahead. Looking in the review mirror, he noticed that Shawn was pretending to air guitar in the back. The sight immediately made him burst out into laughter.  
"Shut up! You're ruining the guitar solo," Bijou said slapping Jeff to make him shut up.  
"Sorry, sorry. Just look at Shawn," Jeff said calming down slightly. Bijou raised an eyebrow before turning in her seat to face Shawn. She smiled when she noticed he was playing air guitar.  
"Yeah Shawn!" she shouted out of no where, startling the older man. Shawn smiled at her before continuing on with his air guitar. Bijou turned back to face the front, mimicing what ever Axl Rose was singing in the song. When the song was over and another song came one Bijou turned down the radio and took a deep breath.  
"I love that song," she said bouncing up and down in her seat a bit.  
"I couldn't tell," Jeff said sarcastically, rolling his green eyes. Bijou smiled at him before turning to look out the window as the car pulled into the hotel parking lot. They circled the lot a few times before finally finding a parking spot. As the car rolled to a halt, Bijou opened up her door and jumped out. She quickly ran to the back of the car and waited for Jeff to pop the trunk. Once the trunk was opened she grabbed all of their bags and pulled them out of the back. She set the bags down and grabbed her own before skipping into the hotel.

Bijou looked around in awe. She had never been in a hotel that was so fancy. The walls were adorned in fine paintings of flowers and such, each picture hanging in their own golden frames. Slowly, she walked through the lobby, taking it all in. She ran her fingers of a green couch as she passed by it, still looking around. Off to the side in the corner of the lobby she noticed a large grand piano. The blonde stopped walking when she came to the front desk, catching the attention of the female clerk.  
"Am I registered in a room?" Bijou asked, drumming her fingers on the wood.  
"What is your name?" the clerk asked as she walked over to a computer and began searching for it.  
"Bijou Delacroix."  
"Yes, you're in room 109. Here's your key card and don't worry about paying, it's already been taken care of," the clerk said holding out the blonde's key card. Bijou smiled before taking a hold of her card and putting it in her pocket. Before she could walk to her room, Jeff grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.  
"Where are we going?" Bijou asked as the rainbow-haired wrestler said pulling her into a room.  
"Um the bar," Jeff said looking around for an empty seat. He smiled when he saw two seats open in front of the bar. He pulled her over to the seat and sat her down.  
"Why are we in here?"  
"To have a little party to honor your first day as a WWE Diva," Jeff said sitting down and trying to flag down a bar tender.  
"Um, yeah, I can't drink. I'm only nineteen."  
"So? I started drinking when I was young."  
"True. Hell, you were even on cocai-"  
"Shut up," Jeff snapped looking over at the blonde. He didn't like being reminded of the bad stages he went through.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Bijou said shifting in her seat awkwardly. The youngest Hardy could obviously tell he had made her uncomfortable.  
"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. Let me buy you a drink."  
"Fine. If they have Mike's Hard, I want it," Bijou said.  
"I thought you said you didn't drink."  
"I've had Mike's Hard before on accident. It was pretty good," Bijou said as a bar tender walked up to them.They ordered their drinks and with in a few minutes, both of them had acoholic beverages in their hands. The two superstars sat in silence for a while and drank their drinks, eventually striking up a coversation.


	5. Just One More Drink

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any WWE superstars or the business itself.  
**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bad case of writer's block. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Bijou put the neck of the bottle to her lips and downed the rest of her Mike's hard. The cool, amber liquid slid down her throat, burning it slightly. She began to wipe at her blue eyes as they started to water, worrying that it would smear her eyeliner.  
"That burnt a little," the blonde said while patting her chest. She turned her head to find Jeff staring at her. She narrowed her eyes slightly, causing the youngest Hardy to smile. Jeff reached for his second glass of Jack Daniels and brought it up to his lips, taking a huge gulp of it. He lowered his glass onto the table and turned to the blonde again.  
"So where are y'all from again?"  
"My parents were born in Toulouse, France. They came to America when my mother was pregnant with me, so I've always been a United States citizen," Bijou answered turning to face him as well.  
"Toulouse. I like that name," Jeff said with a crooked smile, before repeating the city's name again.  
"You're weird," Bijou said through laughter. Jeff couldn't help but smile at her laugh. He loved the sound of it. It was soft, yet rich and sounded perfect. He also loved the way her eyes sparkled and the cute dimples that showed up on her rosy cheeks every time she smiled.

"I know I'm weird. Get used to it," the younger Hardy brother said before picking up his glass of Jack Daniels. He smiled again when his ears were greeted with Bijou's laughter. He swirled the liquid in his glass around, watching as the amber liquid spun around. He cursed when some of the drink spilled out of his glass and onto his pants.  
"You, um, spilled something," Bijou said motioning slightly to the wet spot on the crotch of Jeff's pants, trying her hardest not to laugh. The rainbow-haired wrestler rolled his eyes as he set the glass back on the table and grabbed a few napkins. He mopped up the front of his pants as best he could and sighed when the noticeable stain was still there.  
"It looks like you pissed yourself," Bijou said through laughter, not being able to hold it in any longer. Jeff flipped her off before returning to his drink. He finished it in one swig and called the bar tender over for another. After ordering his third Jack Daniels, he turned to Bijou wondering if she would like a second drink.  
"Aucun merci. Je vais me diriger jusqu'au lit," Bijou said, politely declining his offer in fluent French. She smiled when she received a dumbfounded look from the man next to her.  
"What?"  
"I said, 'no thank you. I'm gonna head up to bed'," the blonde said before standing up, gathering her bags.  
"Please? Just one more drink?" Jeff asked, getting up as well to block her path.  
"I said no," the blonde said pushing passed the older man and walking out of the bar.

Bijou sighed as she walked into the lobby and headed across the rather large room into another hallway. She walked along the corridor and looked at the small signs that indicated where the rooms were. She sighed when she came to a stair case, knowing that she'd have to pick up her bags and carry them up to the upper floors. She looked around the hallway and smiled when she saw Shawn walking her way. He was dressed in his pajamas, with a bottle of water in one hand and a half-eaten snickers bar in the other. The Heartbreak Kid noticed her and stopped to look behind him.  
"You lookin' at me?" he asked, his voice muffled from the snickers that was in his mouth.  
"No, your mom. Of course I'm looking at you!" Bijou said sarcastically, rolling her blue eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
"Can you carry my bags up the stairs?"  
"What? Why?" Shawn asked almost dropping his bottled water.  
"Because I can't carry them upstairs," the blonde complained. She raised an eyebrow when Shawn turned around, the snickers bar in his mouth, and motioned for her to follow him. She picked up her bags and followed after the older man, who led her to an elevator. She frowned slightly as the double doors opened and let three other superstars out. She waved at them before hurrying on the elevator with Shawn in front of her.

"Where's Jeff?" Shawn asked, holding the elevator doors open so Jeff could get in.  
"He's in the bar stupid," the blonde muttered as she moved to the back of the elevator, leaning against the railing. The older man rolled his eyes before letting the doors close. He pressed the button for his and Bijou's floor before waiting for them to reach the fourth floor.  
"I hate elevators," Bijou whined as the floor underneath her feet gave a jerk, signaling the elevator had reached its final destination. With a loud ring the double doors opened, allowing the two superstars to walk out of the small compact area and go their separate ways.

Bijou waved good bye to her new friend before walking to her room and setting down her bags. She fished through her pockets and frowned when she couldn't seem to find her key card.  
"Where'd I put that damn thing?" she muttered under her breath as she searched through her back pocket. She smiled when she felt the plastic card and pulled it out, inserting it in the door. Once the green light appeared she opened the door to her room and hauled her bags into it, only to find that the bed closet to the door was occupied by another Diva.  
"Hey, I'm your room mate," a perky Maria said jumping off of her bed and walking over to Bijou to give her a hug. Bijou smiled slightly as she embraced the older Diva, '_At least one of the divas is excepting me._'

"I'm Bijou, the new girl," she muttered with a grimace. Maria nodded her head before bounding back over to her bed and sitting down. She turned down the tv, which had been set to USA, and looked at Bijou expectantly. The blonde sighed slightly before sitting on the bed across from the perky brunette and smiled.  
"So how was your first day on Raw?" Maria asked leaning forward so she could hear the new Diva better.  
"It was fine." Bijou said fidgeting slightly.  
"You meet any people you like? Boys perhaps?" the brunette asked with a wide smile. Bijou blushed slightly before lowering her gaze. How could she tell this stranger that she was deeply interested in the youngest Hardy? The blonde nodded slightly before looking up at Maria through her long lashes.  
"You like Jeff don't you." Maria said not really asking a question, it was a statement.  
"Ever since I was eleven I've liked him."  
"Most of the new Divas find something about him that's attractive. I'll give him credit, he is pretty hot, and not to mention really sweet," Maria said with a slight giggle. Bijou felt her face growing hot as she looked down at her hands. Once she was sure she wasn't blushing so much she looked up at Maria through her long eyelashes.  
"Have you found any one in this business yet?" The blonde asked, hoping Maria wouldn't shun her away and kick her out of the room. Instead, she got a completely different reaction. This time it was Maria who blushed and looked away, staring at her hands.  
"I've been watching someone," she whispered, looking up at Bijou.  
"Who?"  
"Phil Brooks," she muttered quietly.  
"C.M. Punk?" Bijou asked, not really knowing the names of any one on ECW. She smiled when she got a slight nod from Maria as an answer. The night progressed on like this, the two girls talking about normal girl stuff. It had been a while since she was able to share her feelings with another woman, and it felt good. The two talked about everything; who they were crushing on, who they thought deserved titles (of course Bijou said Jeff deserved a shot at the WWE Title), and which divas they thought were bitches. Bijou was enjoying her time with Maria and didn't want it to come to an end, but alas, all good things must end. The two reluctantly retired for the night, each wishing each other pleasant dreams and such, before succumbing to sleep.  
--------

Bijou woke up when something caused her bed to jolt around sickeningly. She groaned when she realized it was Maria jumping up and down at the foot of her bed trying to wake her up. The young blonde was exceptionally cranky when she was woken up early, so she grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the hyper brunette. With a squeal, Maria dove off the bed to dodge the flying projectile only to land in a heap on the floor. The brunette looked stunned for a few seconds before breaking out into infectious laughter, causing the crankier Diva to laugh as well. Once their laughter died down, Bijou sighed as climbed out of bed and got to her feet.  
"I'm headin' down to the pool. Wanna join me?" the blonde asked after checking the clock on the end table to make sure it would be a reasonable time to go swimming. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a black string bikini and headed for the bathroom. She stopped at the door to glance at Maria.  
"No, I think I'm gonna go train. I'll see you later," Maria said as she got ready for her day. Bijou nodded her head and disappeared into the bathroom. Slowly she sauntered over to the mirror and looked at her reflection, a frown pulling down the corners of her lips. She looked like hell. Her hair was a mess of tangled heaps of blonde, all piled up onto her head. Dark shadows rimmed her crystal-blue eyes from frequent late night outs. The Diva sighed before reaching for her hair brush, attempting to untangle the blonde mass. She was surprised that she was able to get out most of the tangles. Once her hair was somewhat presentable and didn't look like a rat's nest, she slipped out of her pajamas and into her bikini. Grabbing a towel from the rack that hung over the toilet along with her iPod, she walked out of her room and down to the outdoor pools.

It was so peaceful down by the water's edge of the pool. There were no other WWE superstars besides her, Jeff, John, and Randy, who were currently splashing around in the opposite end of the pool. The latter of the three had just introduced himself no more than two minutes ago, already trying to hit on her. She politely declined his offer and settled herself onto a white lawn chair, reclining back as far as it would allow. With her headphones in her ears, the song Paint It Black by The Rollingstones blasting through said headphones, she closed her eyes and laid out to tan.

Jeff wiped the water out of his eyes after Randy had blatantly splashed water in them. As he was about to retaliate by dunking the Legend Killer, his green eyes drifted to a certain diva who was tanning up on the side of the pool. Forgetting his minor fight with Orton, he slowly waded through the waist high water to catch John's and Randy's attention.  
"Hey, y'all look. She's not payin' any attention to us," Jeff said in his North Carolina drawl. John stopped trying to dunk his friend to turn his head to look at Bijou, his arms still wrapped around Orton's neck, before shrugging his shoulders as best he could.  
"So? She's just tanning."  
"Yeah, but it gives us an advantage," Jeff said as a mischievous glint sparkled in his moss green eyes.  
"What are you thinkin' Hardy?" Randy asked once he managed to get free of John's vice grip, his arms then crossing over his muscled chest.  
"I'm thinkin' we toss her into the pool. First, we gotta get that damn iPod from her or she'll make one of us buy her a new one."  
"Lemme take care of that minor problem," Randy said with a dangerous smirk.

Bijou sat oblivious to their plotting, bobbing her head slightly to the music that flooded into her ears. She opened her eyes when someone lifted her legs to sit on the lawn chair resting her legs on their lap. She sat up slightly to see who had intruded on her alone time, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously at the Legend Killer.  
"I thought I told you to pretty much fuck off earlier," Bijou stated pulling an ear phone out of her ear and swinging her legs over the side of the chair, shifting away from Randy.  
"I believe you politely said you weren't interested in me, not fuck off."  
"Well in my language that pretty much meant fuck off," the blonde said matter-o-factly as she crossed her arms over her breasts. Her eyes narrowed even more, if that was even possible, when her ears were meant with the sound of Orton's laughter.  
"I guess I don't understand your language then."  
"Apparently so. Now go and leave me alone," Bijou said waving her hand dismissively. She sighed when Orton made no move to get up and walk away.  
"What do you want?"  
"I was just wondering what you were listenin' too and if I could listen with you," Randy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bijou stared at the man blankly before handing him her iPod so he could read what was now playing. He seemed to approve of her music because he promptly reached out for an earphone to listen. The blonde hesitantly slid closer to hand him the left earphone so they could listen together.  
"Get any ideas Orton and I'll be sure to punch you in the balls. From what I can see, it's a pretty big target," Bijou muttered darkly. From the way she said it, he knew she meant business. Protectively, he slid a hand over the crotch of his pants so she couldn't get a clear shot.

The two sat stock still as the song 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' blasted through the earphones. Randy couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's choice of music. He glanced down at the diva next to him, the corners of his lips pulling up into a smile as he watched her mouth the words. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head slightly to the side to find Jeff and John waiting at the edge of the pool, both of their arms crossed in agitation. The Legend Killer sighed before moving his head to the side causing the right earphone to fall out of Bijou's ear.  
"Hey! That was my favorite part you asshole!" the blonde growled before promptly reaching for her iPod, only to have it pulled out of her reach by a smiling Orton. He backed away from the lawn chair just as Bijou rose from her seat. As she went to lunge at the smirking man in front of her, someone grabbed onto her arm, holding her back. She turned her head to the side to find none other than Jeff Hardy. A blush started to creep up onto her cheeks, but the redness quickly went away when John latched himself onto her other arm. Her face went pale when she realized what was going on.

Bijou began to thrash about, trying to get free from the two men who began to drag her towards the water's edge. In a desperate attempt to stay dry and out of the water she sat down on the cement hoping they wouldn't drag her across the ground on her ass.  
"John, grab her feet," Jeff instructed as he latched onto both of the diva's arms. Bijou grew frantic as the Doctor of Thugonomics bent down to grab a hold of her feet. She let out a startled screech as she was then lifted off of solid ground.  
"Put me down! I swear I'll scream rape!" she screamed but to no avail. The two male superstars stood on the edge of the pool with Bijou in the middle. They began to swing her back and forth to give her momentum when they let her go.  
"One!" Jeff and John said in unison.  
"I mean it!"  
"Two!"  
"Rape! For the love of God, get off!"  
"Three!" And with that, they let her go sending her into the pool. Bijou worked up a loud scream, but when she opened her mouth to let it out her stomach smacked the water's surface. The air whooshed out of her lungs as she took in water.

Jeff winced when as a resonating smack sounded from the contact of Bijou's body hitting the surface. He watched wide-eyed as the diva began to somewhat sink down to the bottom of the shallow end. Before he could grow anymore alarmed, her head emerged from under the water's surface.  
"You bastards! Je vous espère brûlure dans l'enfer!" Bijou shouted in French as she swam for the edge of the pool. She climbed out of the water and looked down at her stomach.  
"Oh that's attractive," she muttered seeing that her stomach was a beat red from hitting the water.  
"Sorry about that. Didn't think you'd flip over," John said as he walked over to her, holding out a hand to help her up. Bijou glared at the current WWE champ, slapping his hand out of the way. She climbed to her feet before storming over to Randy and snatching her iPod out of his hands. With that, she grabbed her towel and marched, there was no other way to describe how she was walking, up the pathway and into the hotel, leaving behind a group of howling men.


End file.
